transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor My Ride
RT Date November 20, 2008 IC Date November 20, 2029 Earth, San Francisco Monstereo says, "Gimmer an E! Gimme a D! Gimme a C! What's that spell? EDC! Oh, hello. I was just practicing my Shakespear. But now that we're here, let's make history. I need some top-ranked government backed egg-heads to help me with a medical project. Access granted? Access denied?" Marissa Faireborn says, "I'd rather not discuss this over an unsecure frequency, Monstereo. Could you contact me on my cell?" Marissa Faireborn says, "Or if you're in the neighborhood, you can find help at Alameda." Monstereo says, "You bet. I'll bring the 'za." Alameda Alameda, formerly the site of the Naval Air Station and the associated Marine base, is now home to the newly formed EDC and its massive launching, recovery and repair facilities. The city seems to have adapted to the change rather well. The carriers, cruisers and destroyers formerly tied up alongside the piers have been replaced with hyper-sonic fighter craft, interplanetary interceptors and shuttles of all varieties, but the servicemen never change. The towers and hangars of the EDC shine brightly in the sun. Contents: A-Team Van Chase Technologies lab Underground Parking Garage Terran Standard Troops #5328 Terran Standard Troops #5329 Terran Standard Troops #4172 Alameda Base Defenses Main Complex Monstereo pulls up in the Van and parks. He hops out and enters with temporary limited security clearance. Research and Technology This large room is divided into several areas, each relating to a different branch of research. One area is manned by staff devoted to studying the effects of humanity on Earth on the *ecology*. Another, the *meteorology* department, tracks and forecasts weather. Still another is working on improving *FTL* technology. Most of the others, however, have been commandeered into researching new defensive and offensive *weapons* technology due to the recent Decepticon invasion of Earth. Dozens of grim technicians work around the clock to create and improve the Earth's defense network. Contents: Curtained Barrier James Bailey Body of Dedzone James Bailey leads Monstereo quickly through the bowels of the EDC base and then badges him into the R&D area. Several techs and scientists look on in undisguised interest. Monstereo manages not to look too much like a slack-jawed yokel from a trailer-park of a planet. He's just never been within this place before aside from a parking lot. He follows James without cracking one-liners or touching anything here uninvited. He spots a big red button and it takes all his will to command himself to not touch it. He relaxes, back in full control, and sets a stack of ten large assorted pizzas down. "Thanks for seeing me." James Bailey smirks slightly, then grins at the pizzas. There's still a few elements of the 'graduate school' environment in the EDC research labs. Many of their brightest aren't too far from some sort of acedemic institution, James included. The bottom line is, they really love free pizza. James says, "My pleasure. Don't spread this around, but your name is on a couple of lists around here as someone who can be trusted." Monstereo takes a knee, lowering his height. "Well, spread this around all yall want, but you EDC-amaniacs are a-okay in my book." He gives a thumbs up all around and then chinrubs almost like the famous 'Thinker' statue. "So... ever since that mess at the Pickering plant I've been getting ideas. There ain't no reason why my fat-aft cargo cab can't be put to permanent good use. If I ned to haul something big around, I can just rent a trailer or use the Van or some-such. So I wanna convert it into a stylin chamber that can perform repair work /and/ biological medical proceedures... Emergency stuff ideally. Still tuned in so far?" James Bailey raises his eyebrows in interest. "Doctor Monstereo? Has a nice ring. You know, I've seen some of the...um, files on Autobots who have something like that." James doesn't know if it's common knowledge how the EDC has been trying to compiled detailed technical specs on their allies. "The Hot Spot, the late Optimus Prime," he glances up at Monstereo briefly to look for any reaction to the legendary Autobot's name. "But when you say biological medical procedures, you're talking about organics? Humans? I wasn't aware any Transformers had that kind of ability. Not even First Aid or Peacekeeper. But I'm -very- interested in what you've got in mind. And how we can help." Monstereo mirror raises his optic brows ala Johnny 5. "Well the mecha-repair stuff alone would be an easy conversion. But adding to it a converting medical pod function is where it gets tricky for people of my persuasion. Humans primarily, other organics as well. See, the Earth medicine technology field is pretty vast. You've got CAT scans, x-rays, all sorts of stuff for monitoring all your various functions and rythems. You've got chemistry. You've got aspects of all your scientific fields devoted to advancing your healing methods." He reaches into his subspace pocket and withdraws a standard terran college notebook and flips to the midsection that has a few post-it tags marking pages. It's filled with newspaper clippings, medical journal articles and medical equipment catalog notes. "Diagnostic tools out the wazoo... And a couple decades worth of robotic advancement combined with tool advancement.... using my own advanced snazzy knowledge of robotics to amp it up. Nanites are another cool thing I've got my optic on. Chemical manufacturing. Sterilization mist. A macine that goes BING!" He smiles excitedly. "So the raw materials are out there to start with. It's do-able. The trick is just designing it into a working facility as well as a transformable one..... Whatcha think so far?" James Bailey follows along slowly. What he thinks is that this might be a chance to get a few glimpses into how the elusive 'subspace' technology works for Transformers. What he -says- is, "Looks like you've been doing your research. You probably already know more about medicine than I do." He rubs his chin. "I don't know about the analyisis side...but installing scanning systems, the algorithms to run them and filter the data...that I can help with. And we can definately get a few other specialists to help with the diagnostics. But once you know what's wrong with the patient, and you have a rough idea what to do...then what?" Monstereo grins and flips the pages. "Well, Neo. My mental prowess combined with terran medical robotic programmed proceedures plus extensive absorbsion of medical guides will all combine into awesome super usefulness. The pod will be practically automated. A virtual interface with my mind will let me oversee everything. The programming will pull up choices from diagnostic information. I can make choices, and then the pod systems will carry out the programming. Now, another tricky part is going to be my subspace conversion... you guys know what subspace is, right?" James Bailey says, "Yeah...we've heard about it. Once or twice." He keeps his voice and attitude carefully casual. "I guess what I was getting at though, is what kind of capabilities are you intending? Surgery, chemical treatment...seems like there's a lot of possibilities." He talks quietly with one of the other techs, who nods and takes a few interns over to clear out a work area. It consists of a space large enough to park a hovertank, a few mechanical clamps to hold a vehicle in place and mechanized arms for lifting heavy engines or armor and positioning them with high accuracy. As the EDC tech runs a few readiness tests on the prepared area, James looks up at Monstereo. "This place okay? You ready to get started?" Monstereo nods. "All of the above. Everything I can squeeze in. From pulling a sliver to mending serious hemoraging to setting a nose back into perfect alignment to burn treatment to poison treatment to taking out bullets to delivering a baby on the go to making the dizzyness go away. We bring good things to life." He gets up out of kneeling position and follows to the cleared space. "It's groovy. I'm ready. Are you ready? All fueld up on 'za?" James Bailey nods. "I think we're ready. I'll have some later, right now I can't want to get started!" He motions to a few of the nearby techs who are wolfing down pizza. One of them is wearing a stethoscope around his neck in addition to his lab coat, the universal sign that this is a medical doctor. "So...I don't know much about Junkion physiology, but we've heard your construction and internal systems are a little, er, different than Autobots." He pulls over an advanced holo-assisted workstation that projects images into mid-air and allows people to drag and drop or otherwise manipulate the images there through touch. A few motions and muttered voice commands, and it brings up a line diagram of Monstereo's vehicle mode. "Does that look about right?" Monstereo leans over, planting an arm to the floor for balance. He peers at the diagram. "Hmm... is my butt really that big? Yeah, that's me. Beautiful huh? Yeah, about our inner workings. We're built to survive on less, but that also means we're more likely to get some rattling too." He points to a spot at the under-carriage. "Every now and then I have a loose nut down there that gets away from me." He takes out a data pad from his subspace pocket. It actually has detailed med scans of himself and a little wire is pulled out, patching into the holo workstation like a pair of earphones. He activates a compatibility subroutine and then uploads his specs and dimensions. "Ah, better. See? It even tells you my oil type. I'm compatible with most fuels to take donations. Wink wink. Just kidding, I ate before I came calling." James Bailey gives Monstereo a quick look, then laughs belatedly. It's a teeny bit akward and forced, but at least he's trying. Nodding at the now more detailed diagram, James reaches out and taps the rear door, causing a brief animation that shows the door swinging open. He then calls up another smaller image, something that looks like a photon-torpedo style tube with an opening on the top. "Uh...this is actually a coffin image, but we can modify it as we go. Just needed some dimensions to work with." Touching the images again, James angles the holo-tube and sets it inside holo-Monstereo's open cabin space. Then he increases the size until the holo-tube fills all the available space before pulling it out again. "Okay, this is about as big as we can make it. At this size it would even fit Colonel Momesa or some of the other Benefactors." He brings up some more images that look like tiny holographic images of various MRIs and X-Rays, CAT-SCAN chambers, and other equipment. He slowly starts putting each into or around the tube, making sure they fit. "This holo-system'll help us tremendously with the design," he notes as he works. "Hmm...this CAT scanner needs to move over the tube, but I don't know how much space there is left for mechanics." He looks up at Monstereo. "Maybe this is where your subspace tech comes in?" Monstereo nods to James and adds a number for extended volume for interchanging components. "I think I can stretch that out just a wee bit more by another 12 percent with some power rerouting, some dimensional spiking and a new belt." He then does some calculating and technology swapping. "These here, and here... and there, can all be made more efficient by replacing the standard type joints with the interfolding type of Cybertronian origin. The Arms can be made thinner by using this high endurance light weight alloy rather than the standard stainless steel. Don't worry, it comes stainless too. Ah... and rolling tracts can allow most of these panels to slide back out of the way. Flip this coil around to the opposite side... that'll make more room for the fluid proccessing tanks...." He frowns. "Even with all these mods... there still isn't much room to allow for carrying a standard size Cybertronian... the legs or upper body would flop out the back end and drag." He looks around, perhaps for inspiration. James Bailey rubs his chin. "Well...one thing we could do easily would be to alter the door mechanism to open down and form a ramp when you wanted too. Kind of like a pickup truck, but larger. It might make it harder to load regular cargo, but you're not exactly going to be making grocery runs." He glances up at Monstereo again. "Er, at least I don't think so? Anyway!...with the extra space you're giving us to work with, we can definately fit in the servos we'd need. Anderson?" The doctor from before finishes off his slice and comes over. James points out the various adjustments being made to the simulated Monstereo, then demonstrates the holo-sarcophagus with it's array of medical technology. "So now," James finishes, "What do you think about adding automated medical equipment? Like our auto-healer tech." He gestures vaguely overhead. Dr. Anderson nods in understanding, then calls up a holo-image of the repair station from upstairs. He takes off pieces and adds them to the regeneration tube design Monstereo and James have been working on. Finally he presents the finished design for Monstereo's review. Monstereo forehead slaps himself, making a little metal-on-metal clang. "But ofcourse! Duh! I'm such a kettle-head. Yeah, that's perfect. Easy-peasy." A sheepish grin flits over his face and then he looks to what Dr. Anderson brings to the design. He nods... nods again... and nods again. "Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh. I likey. Let's patent it and work some magic." James Bailey subtly subtly tugs the Doctor out of their way to make room for a trio of EDC interns to wheel in a large cryogenic refrigeration unit. It roughly resembles the image, but more importantly matches the dimensions. "We can adjust the cosmetics later." He comments, tapping the outside of the unit. Hmm, given what he's seen of some Junkion construction, maybe that won't even be necessary. "The important part is, it's the right size and it's got some of the electronics and mechanics we need already. Stuff for diagnostics, chemical emissions, and of course climate control." James gestures at the interns and they spread out, one starting up some of the automated systems that control the mechanized arms, the other two 'arming' themselves with tools and gadgets. They go to work on the refrigeration unit, removing panels and components they don't need while adding a few other small pieces. All of the EDC personnel check with Monstereo regularly to see if there's anything he wants to add. But for the most part they seem pretty adept at this sort of modification, maybe given all the practice they've had doing endless Exo-suit customization work... Monstereo lends a hand and passes tools here and there. He also makes really difficult modifications to a few items here and there, but all in all, he needs to add his own input very few times. Human hands are great for fine work and they're familiar with their own technology. It seems he doesn't care too much about the aesthetics. His idea of that is air-brushing everything in a group of like-components the same color. The Junkion pauses to get a genral look at everything spread out in the work area and notiches a stack of empty pizza bozes. He crushes them all flat gently. "Hmm, I think I should change into something a little more appropriate..." The Junkion robot makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as he transforms into the disguise of a monster truck... labelled Monstereo. Are you fooled? ;) James Bailey leads the various EDC techs and interns in installing the new door mechanism in Monstereo's cabin. "Maybe it's just me, but it seemed really easy to remove the old door, and then reattach it using the modified hinges...almost like your phsyiology is especially suited to reassembly and reconfiguration." Hmm, come to think of it, reports show that Junkions are pretty hardy in their way. The old 'easy to knock down, hard to keep down' reputation. Meanwhile, Dr. Anderson supervises final touches on the Cryogenic Regeneration chamber, CR chamber for short (patent pending) that will soon be installed in Monstereo's cabin. James says, "Well...I think we're ready for the final installation. Everything okay on your end, Monstereo?" Monster Truck gives a quiet and happy honk of his horn. He powers up his internal subspace manipulators and runs the numbers. A frequency spike delves into the subspace barrier and expands his pocket to the absolute limits. This, ofcourse, only appears to the viewers as a humming followed by a pop and whooshing sound. Nothing visibly happens. "Now... I'm ready." James Bailey manages the small EDC team as they install the CR chamber in Monstereo's cabin. "Looks good so far...almost there...just a little bit more. Good! Now let's secure it in place and connect the power conduits." Once that's done, the good Doctor comes forward to handle the initial sterilization of the CR unit now that it's in place and all the tools and mechanical arms are out of the way, but he also leaves Monstereo with a list of things to keep out of the unit to keep it resonably safe for injured patients. James smirks slightly. "So basically, no beer runs. No matter how much Redfield begs you." Then he grows serious again. "I think that's about as much as we can do...all that's left now is to test the system. But, uh...this isn't exactly the kind of thing you can just arrange to have tested." Monster Truck does some internal component flexing and retraction tests, converting from CR unit mode to repair mode and back again. Nothing rattles. Nothing falls apart. Nothing even squeeks. "How about just a diagnostics test? Care for a go?" James Bailey says, "Me?! Uh...well I um...I think we'd should send in Rogers here instead." An EDC intern jumps slightly, eyes widening. "That way Dr. Anderson and I can monitor everything from out here." Dr. Anderson offers, "Actually I can probably take care of the--hnf!" the end of his statement is cut off as James nudges him gently. "No no," James says. "Wouldn't want you to miss anything. Rogers?" Monster Truck leaves the door-ramp out and the pod opens invitingly with a cool hiss. "No worries. Just lay back, relax, and think happy thoughts. I won't eat you." EDC Intern Rogers gathers up his courage and climbs gingerly into the pod. Outside, Dr. Anderson monitors Rogers' vital signs and the CR pod's readings carefully, nodding slowly in approval. Then he breaks out a grin. "Look, it's even detecting mildly bruised ribs - must be from that basketball game the interns play at lunch." James for his part watches in interest, then finally flashes a thumbs-up. "Well...we know it's safe for a healthy patient, at least. Now you just need to try it out on an injured one to make sure." Monster Truck shuts it down and lets poor Rogers out. "Here's hoping I never have to." He pulls up his ramp and closes up before transforming. He extends his hand to Rogers, Dr. Anderson and then finally James. "Mucho Gracias!"